Lost
by BookFandoms678
Summary: 12 demigods are on a island for a trip. But when a monster attack separates them into pairs of two, will they see each other again? The 5 pairs roam the island, hoping to survive with what nature provides them with. Monster attack demigods, gods and goddesses guide them, fights destroy relationships, and lastly love sprouts in every unexpected way. Will they survive...or die! R&R!


Lost

Chapter 1: Sounds of Disruption

**Here's Chapter 1 of Lost! Hope this story will be as popular as my other main story, "You're The One"!**

**Percy's POV – **

So apparently we're going on a camping trip. Just us twelve ordinary teenagers…well not really. If you haven't noticed, we're demigods. We're capable of doing things you people don't even think of. We're different, in a positive and negative way. Trust me, you don't want to know.

Annabeth, my best friend, said that we were going to this unknown island that's really nice for a camping trip and can also be "beneficial for our academics". I look at her and instantly smile. Her blond hair was cascading down her back and one twirl was in front of her face as she looked down, reading. She was dressed in a simple casual hoodie and some skinny jeans (Annabeth's Outfit on Profile).Good for a camping trip. I was admiring how she- wait…what?! I vanished the thought and returned to looking out the window of our rented van.

My legs were shaking and I kept on clenching my fists. I couldn't take the awkward silence since I'm ADHD. And so is everyone else on this van basically.

A couple minutes – or hours – later, we finally arrived at the beach. How are we going to get there? You'll see. I called for Blackjack and he soon arrived, expertly landing on the sand. He nods in understanding as I tell him what to do. I could only manage to send 2 people with Blackjack. Well, actually just one person because I need to ride my Pegasus. I smirk.

"I'll send you 10 with some underwater bubbles" I state, looking at them all.

"I'm with Thalia!" Nico announces, slightly blushing…which is pretty obvious because of his pale skin. Thalia mutters a "fine" and walks over to Nico.

"Well, I'm certainly with Pipes here" Jason says. He kisses her lightly on the cheek and smiles while wrapping his arms around her.

"I choose Katie here" Travis says, winking at her.

"I'm riding Blackjack with Wise girl" I say. I look at her and grin widely. She walks over to me and I wrap an arm around her. It's not a romantic act, just a friendly one. We're really close friends, so we're already used to this.

"Seaweed Brain, Seaweed Brain" she murmurs. I smile again.

"I'm with Frank" Hazel says, giving him a peck on the cheek while blushing darkly. They just started dating, and are still really reluctant around each other.

"Juniper's with me, obviously" Grover says. They give each other a quick smile and then look at me.

"Okay, so everyone just jump in the water, and I'll form the bubbles in a minute. Make sure to hold your breath for a little while" I direct. "And you will be dry" I add.

Everyone sighs, relieved. They jump in the water, huge splashes taking place. It was almost sunset, probably 7:15. I close my eyes right away, forming bubbles around all of my friends.

Once I think I formed bubbles for all of them, I lead Annabeth to Blackjack. I get on first, and help grab Annabeth's hand to hoist her up. She lightly puts her arms around me to stay stable during the ride. I can already see the island from here, the white and green and blue. As we zip off into the air, Annabeth's grip on me tightens. I just smirk again.

Once we arrive, we settle down in a secluded area, with trees surrounding the perimeter. We lay our bags down on the ground, glad to have the weight off our shoulders. We find some decent logs to sit on and Grover and Juniper set out to find "earthly" foods. Annabeth and I decide to go find some supplies as well. I take her hand, and enter an almost dark path.

xXx

This is totally not what I had expected. The path that I took was gloomy and nearly dark. The moon wasn't visible from where we were but the sky was definitely pitch black already. Just by the extra flashlight Annabeth brought, we were able to guide our way through the dangerous path. I was gripping on Annabeth's wrist, careful about where she stepping.

Then, the flashlight went out. It was clearly dark in the forest now. I turned back. No signs of the others were seen. I looked at Annabeth. The only thing I could see were her beautiful grey eyes. They were full of worry but she looked like she sensed something. I looked at the ground. Nothing.

"Seaweed Brain, we have to find our way back" she says.

"We can't see anything!" I complain.

Then, she screams. I pull her close to me, her head colliding with my chest. I hold the back of her head, gripping her closer.

"There's a monster somewhere" she whispers. "I can feel it"

"Let's go back, shall we?" I say, kind of jokingly, which didn't seem like the best choice of words.

I feel her nod against my chest. I pull her away from me and she stares in my eyes. I blush lightly, unable to control the thoughts that weren't meant to be in my head. She stays in my arms for a second longer, before pulling away.

We take careful and cautious steps on our way back. The moon was finally visible; the white glow from the moon helped us see better. When we see the campfire, we sigh in great relief. Annabeth's hands are still in mine, and the thought makes me blush again. I'm pretty glad we're in the dark.

When our friends finally see us, they are angry and surprised.

"Where have you guys been?!" Thalia questions loudly.

"Monster" Annabeth simply says.

I nod my head in agreement.

They don't continue to question us, which calms me down.

Definitely.

** Piper's POV – **

We all are sitting down on in a circle, just staring at the fire. I don't know why, but I just don't feel my happiest. I look at all the girls with us today. I specify my eyes on their outfits. Clothes just makes me more cheerful for some reason. Annabeth had a hoodie and jeans which seems like her. Thalia was dressed in a black shirt that said "Where The Wild Things Are" and ripped jeans (Thalia's Outfit on Profile). Interest shot through me. Whatever Thalia wore, always interested me, in a good way.

Katie looked gorgeous. Her outfit was simple and casual. A salmon colored shirt with a black bicycle printed from left to right definitely fit her personality. She was also dressed in short medium blue colored denim shorts. She finished it off with white converse. I wish I could be as casual as her. Juniper was obviously the only girl out of all of us that actually looked perfect in the forest. She wore a floral outfit and dark skinny jeans. Her head on Grover's shoulder, silent.

Hazel was casually fitted into a strapless brown top and khaki shorts. I smiled. She always had the casual look like Annabeth.

And now I looked at myself. I looked totally different than everyone else. I definitely did not prepare my clothing properly for this trip. In a peach top and a floral colorful skirt, I had trouble with the weather. It was certainly uncomfortable.

I snuggled myself closer to Jason, feeling slightly ashamed.

"We should set up for the night" Percy proclaims.

We all nod simultaneously in agreement. Then, I smiled. I remembered designing these tents with our parent's symbol on them. We all stayed in one tent in pairs. I was paired with Jason.

Gods, this is going to be a complicated night.

**Percy's POV – **

Gods.

Oh. My. Freaking. Gods

I'm shaking…with nervousness.

I'm sharing a tent with my best friend. Trust me, I never expected myself to be shaking and twitching. I looked at Annabeth. She seemed to be a little worried as well. Her eyes looked cloudy. I immediately knew she was thinking. Same with me.

"Kelp Head, whatcha thinking about?" Thalia asked in a teasing tone.

"Whatever Pinecone Face" I muttered back.

She smirked and turned to Annabeth.

"Hey Owl Head, what's up with you?" she questioned in the same tone she used with me.

"Thals…" Annabeth threatened jokingly.

Thalia smirked again and walked over to Nico.

I walked over to Annabeth, "Hey"

"Hi Seaweed Brain" she quietly said to me.

"What's wrong?" I question.

"Perce…never mind. It's nothing really important" she says.

"Come on Wise Girl…" I complain while giving a pout.

She smiles.

"Come on, let's go to our tent" she mentions.

"Fine" I mutter.

But as we walk together to the tent labeled with an owl and a trident, we hear a loud snarl from the thick trees behind us. It seems as though everyone else does as well because their heads turn towards the sound. Suddenly, telekhines, gorgons, and hellhounds pour out, one by one. They whip their heads and growl incredulously. I instantly reach for Riptide…but Annabeth stops me.

"There are too many" she says, "We have to run" she whispers.

"What?" I reply surprised.

"Watch" she states. "RUN!" she yells to the others.

They look at us and send each other looks and they look like they received the message. Nico pulled out his Stygian Iron Black sword and holds it in front of him, also in front of Thalia. I finally get to reach for Riptide and pull it out with a gleam. Annabeth takes out her dagger and Jason takes out his "coin" and transforms it into a gold sword. We send each other a few more looks…and we run.

I grab Annabeth's hand with my empty hand and tug her to the opposite path we took before. I can hear the loud snarls of the monsters. I stab a hellhound and Annabeth also takes on a telekhine. We keep on running.

After minutes of running and fighting, we reach a small pond. Looking back, I don't see anything. No monsters, and none of our friends either. Gods, no.

We're separated. Me and Annabeth…are alone.

**That's the end of chapter 1. To my previous readers that have read "You're The One", I know the length for each chapter is a lot shorter compared to my other story. Also, this story is really different than the other one because it's more adventurous and not a "high school" story. To everyone, I would appreciate if you would review and follow and favorite! Also PM or email me! It's really fun to be chatting with my readers like I currently am with a couple people. Check out my other stories and also the stories that I favorite. Thank You. -BookFandoms678**


End file.
